nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barricade RV-10
The Barricade RV-10 is a semi-automatic electronic revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is powered by three AA batteries, which are inserted into a holder with the N-Strike logo on it. It has a revolving barrel which holds ten darts; this barrel makes noises when the blaster is fired. Since the blaster is semi-automatic, it does not need to be cocked after firing because it uses a flywheel system. Details The flywheel system for the Barricade automatically begins when the blaster is turned on. A single dart can be inserted without revving the flywheel by placing it in the jam door opening. This blaster has an iron-sight built into the blaster. If a shoulder stock is used, the sight cannot be used. Because of this reason and the ability to fire without priming, this blaster works well with stocks and a tactical scope. Potentially, this is the only blaster to be able to be conveniently dual-wielded. However, reloading is a problem while dual-wielding. Some modders have modified the chamber and removed the revolving barrel to allow clips to be used, eliminating this issue and effectively creating a clip system blaster. Color schemes The Barricade has been released in a number of color schemes: * Standard (yellow/black/orange) * Gear Up * Optimus Prime Review Range - 8/10 - This blasters has a firing range of about twenty-five to thirty-five feet. It is very sporadic, however. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Barricade is quite accurate due to the vertical position of its flywheels. Reliability - 9/10 - This blaster's only problem is how much noise it makes, which kills any chance of a low profile and ambushes. Rate - 9/10 - Since this is a quick semi-auto blaster, up to five darts can be fired a second. Range decreases a by a few inches/feet if the blaster is fired as fast as the user can pull the trigger, due to the flywheels slowing down because of friction. If the user wants the blaster to fire at its maximum range, a short pause should be given between shots to let the flywheels get back to full speed. The best firing speed to go at is two to three darts per second. Capacity - 9/10 - The blaster holds ten darts at a time. This is the largest capacity on a revolver, matched only by the Furyfire and Hyperfire. General - 9/10 - The Barricade RV-10 is an excellent blaster, with its only downsides being the sound of the motor going off every time the blaster is fired. It makes for an excellent sidearm, but it doesn't work for stealth missions. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Barricade commercial. *The Barricade was first released in Australia. *This blaster can accept the Recon CS-6, Raider CS-35, and Spectre REV-5 stocks. *The blaster looks as if it could be equipped with a barrel extension, but the coating on the front prevents one being used. *Battery life will be increased if the blaster is turned off while reloading. *There is a bonus pack of the Barricade which includes a yellow repaint of the Raider stock *When firing the blaster, the second dart fires closely to the first. If the blaster's position is changed after firing the second dart or a pause between shots is given, this problem will not occur. *It is sold at 17.98 GBP in the UK at a few well known retailers. *The long muzzle is to prevent people from getting their finger stuck in the flywheels. *There are three mistakes on the packaging in Canada. 1. The iron sight is filled in and solid. 2. The muzzle is longer and appears as a flat cylinder without the crease. 3. The stock attachment on the blaster is yellow, it shows up as black on the box Poll Do you have the Barricade RV-10? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters